Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access systems with equipment such as wireless access nodes along with various control and routing nodes which provide wireless access to communication services for wireless communication devices over wireless links. A typical wireless communication system includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. The wireless access systems exchange user communications between wireless communication devices, service providers, and other end user devices. The user communications typically include voice calls, data exchange, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services.
In some wireless communication systems, more than one wireless communication network can be employed across a similar geographic region, with each wireless communication network including one or more sectors of wireless coverage. For example, a first wireless network employing a first wireless communication protocol can be deployed along with a second wireless network employing a second wireless communication protocol. Separate wireless access equipment can be deployed for each wireless network, such as when a fourth generation (4G) Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless network is deployed over a similar geographic area as a third generation (3G) wireless network or other wireless networks.
Wireless communication devices can be configured to support multiple wireless access modes, such as communicating with one or more wireless networks using one or more communication transceivers and associated equipment. Many times these multiple wireless networks are provided by a home network provider that a wireless communication device has been authorized as a home user through a paid service agreement. However, when the wireless coverage of home network provider becomes poor or falls below threshold levels, a wireless communication device can seek out wireless service from a non-home service provider, namely a roaming provider. Typically a wireless communication device must enter into a roaming mode of operation using the same phone number, mobile directory number (MDN), or mobile identification number (MIN) assigned by the home service provider in order to roam onto the wireless communication network of a roaming service provider. This roaming mode can incur larger service fees for the user and the home network operator through various roaming agreements.
Some wireless communication devices also include partitioned security ‘zones’ in their associated processing systems. For example, a first zone can be employed to execute open or untrusted applications and obtain untrusted or unauthenticated data, and a second zone can be employed to execute trusted applications or obtain authenticated data. These security zones can be implemented on separate microprocessors, in separate cores of a multi-core microprocessor, or otherwise allocated over different processing portions of a wireless communication device.